


Painless

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Not caring at all is an art that couldn't be easily mastered. For Jon, that was easy to do, because he had given up on caring a long time ago. It was painless to say it. Roman wasn't even home until the late night before, he wasn't consistent about it when he did get home while Jon was still awake, and he'd been real reclusive when it came to Jon asking him where the hell he's been for such long periods of time.

He had lost the ability to care when it started happening more and more often to the point where it happened every night. He knew Roman wasn't drinking, he wouldn't. There was something more and he had yet to figure it out.

The opening and closing of a door pulled him from his thoughts but didn't alarm him. He simply got up and walked over to the kitchen, coming face to face with the man that used to be the one he loved with all of his heart. He saw those light grey eyes were glossed over, who knows from what, and he wasn't saying anything, just staring.

Jon took notice to the marks on Roman's neck, down to his collarbone and maybe beyond that, but that was covered by the shirt he wore and Jon wasn't going to touch him anytime soon.

"You just don't care anymore, do you?" Roman raised a brow, most likely hearing nothing but mumbles, but who was the blonde to know about his _fiance's_ hearing?

"I know about it Roman. I know about the affair. It's quite fucking obvious I didn't make those marks on your neck, _she_ did. But should I care? No. I just can't anymore. So there you go Roman. You got what you probably wanted to hear, you can leave now, go be with her. I'm sure she wants to have you now."

Roman's glossy eyes disappeared as he said his statement. Jon was sure he caught him off guard with it. Dean turned around and started walking back to the bedroom, already knowing what he was about to do. "And you know, the least you could've done was tell me those pretty little lies about where you've been, or look at me in the eye when you came home. But you didn't. You know what else you didn't do? Tell me you loved me you fucking bastard!"

By this point, he had stopped and turned around, looking at Roman who was five feet away from him with one of the most guilty looks Jon had ever seen him wear.

"I love you with all of my heart Roman. I have the biggest feelings for you, because if I didn't, I wouldn't have said yes when you got down on one knee and asked me to be yours, and to make you the luckiest fucking man in the world. I wouldn't have slept with you every night, even after you started coming home too fucking late. I just don't care anymore. Go get all of your stuff, pack up, and leave! Leave this fucking house and don't come back!"

Roman made no move toward the bedroom and neither did Jon. Roman was crying, Jon was crying, sobbing even. Jon was terrified, terrified that Roman would listen to him, terrified that he wouldn't and he'd keep doing the same thing he has, or something much worse.

Roman was terrified that he'd listen to him too. He loved Jon with all of his heart and everything, he regretted going and sleeping with that girl. He didn't even know her name!

"Jon, I'm so sorry... I know I can't heal this, I know I can't do anything about this, I know I can't be forgiven for this, but I know one thing I can do though, I can say I love you even if you don't believe it anymore."

Jon shook his head, knowing deep down in his heart, Roman meant it. But, in the mindset he was in now, he couldn't, especially not in the wrecked state he was in. Roman came up to him, giving him a non-returned hug and walked to the bedroom. Jon knew what he was doing, and he wasn't going to stop it. In truth, he needed a break.

He needed a break from him, from whomever that girl was, even if he kept seeing her because Jon was just tired of everything. He felt like a fool, a fool for being oblivious to his-he wasn't going to think the word, let alone say it. He was still in a state of shock at the fact Roman would be a hypocrite like that, but he knew he needed to come to terms with it.

He turned around, dried up red eyes soon filling with tears once again when he saw how utterly guilty Roman looked. No matter what he did to him, Jon still wanted to comfort him when he looked guity, tell him that he loved him and that there was nothing to be guity about.

But in this case, he couldn't. There was always something to be guity about, he wasn't going to hold him, he was simply going to watch as time ticked by and Roman became even more guitier for what he had done.

Roman made his way to the door, suitcase in hand and slowly turning the door knob. "Goodbye Jon... I'm sorry..." With that, he opened the door and walked out, not even bothering to look through the crack of the door at Jon one last time for a long time.

Just then, everything hit Jon like a brick. He crumbled in his knees, curling into a ball and cried. He muttered nonsense, words that would never mean anything.

That was his breaking point...

That was when nothing else mattered.

Not life.

Not the house.

Not even himself.

Only Roman did.

And it was painless to say, Jon hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

Time.

That was all that passed him by anymore. He hasn't seen Jon for that long. He couldn't exactly say how long it had been, he wasn't even keeping track anyway. He looked at the picture he kept at his nightstand beside his bed, the two of them laying on a blanket outside on the rooftop, the blonde wearing his hoodie.

That would've been his phone wallpaper too.

And what would made him love him even more, would be the position they was in. The blonde lying on his chest, a shy smile on his face while Roman had a smirk. His arm was around the blonde's waist tightly, and those beautiful baby blue eyes sparkled on that day as the sun was slowly going down. Roman had taken it himself, wanting to keep a reminder of that day, that day when they told each other their love for one another.

He started to cry, thinking of how happy they was ever since that day, and then on down the road, things went to shit because of him. He got greedy, stupid and wanty for something Jon could've given him. That night after the fight, he called Ash and Seth, who was visiting him and Becky for the time being and explaining to them what was going on, and seeing Seth cursing at him over the phone for what he done to him, and Ash telling the brunette to shut up before she would end up pouring coffee on his head again if he didn't calm down.

_"As much I have to agree with Seth here, you really are a fucking_ _dumbass_ _for what you did to my brother to say the least. I don't know what to do with what happened but I know how my brother is when it comes to ya_ _Ro_ _. Just give him some time. You got a lot of making up to do if you're going to get him back."_

After that, all Roman wanted to do was be able to tell him he was sorry, that he loved him so much again, he wanted to be able to call him his fiance again but he couldn't.

And he didn't think that he was ever going to get that chance again.

××××××

Jon couldn't even understand this. He hasn't seen Roman in so long. Yet, there wasn't one day that Roman crossed his mind. He looked down at his phone, seeing the contact pulled up and realized that his thumb was hovering over the phone symbol. He couldn't wait anymore. He had forgiven the older man in the span of however long he wasn't in contact with him.

He pressed his thumb down, hitting the call button and listened as the dial tone rang. It rang twice before the sound of the phone being picked up was heard.

He heard Roman spoke first, asking if it was really him. He waited a minute before responding with a yes. He sounded hoarse like he had been crying too much, and Roman sounded like his voice hadn't been used in days.

They both sighed, smiling sadly to himself. "Rome?" He finally asked.

"Yeah Jon?"

"Can you please come back home? I really need you." Roman couldn't have started moving faster than in that moment. Within minutes, all of his stuff was packed and he walked out of the house his friends had let him stay. "I'm on my way baby, I'm on my way."

Jon smiled happily, on the verge of tears once again. "I love you Roman." He whispered.

"Jon, I love you more than you ever know."

He got to their house as fast as he could, opening the door with the key he kept on his keychain in hopes he would be able to come back home. Jon heard him unlock the door and made a mad dash for it, or rather Roman once he got there.

He lifted Jon up with all of his strength and spun him around in countless circles as he shoved his face in the area just below Jon's shoulder. Jon returned this gesture, snuggling the crook of Roman's neck and taking a breath, being bombarded with his natural smell, not that Jon would ever mind. And honestly, Roman wouldn't mind either.

When Roman finally let him back down on his feet, he took his face in his hand and whispered. "Baby, I'm so sorry I ever did that to you." His kiss full of need, passion and pure want.

There was nowhere either of them wanted to be than in each other's arms, and their lips connected.


End file.
